Louna and Hogwarts not a good thing
by Louna
Summary: it's a story with in which Louna and Sammy enter, making everything go berserk!with the maurauders!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Hey I am J.K. Rowling's best friend so it's mine also MWAHAHAHAHAHA*Amalia Lupin walks in* That is SOO not true LIAR *Amalia runs after Louna* *Louna runs away laughing like the crazed maniac she is* Ok ok!!!!! I ADMIT IT ...ITS NOT TRUE EVERYTHING IS J.K.'S!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"HURRY UP SAMY!!" yelled Louna;  
  
"Yeah Yeah, wait a minute k??" said Sammy while pulling her big trunk. Louna and Sammy were getting ready to go to Hogwarts.  
  
They were in first year.  
  
"Are you ready girls??" said Edouard, Sammy's father.  
  
"Yes, we're ready" Answers Louna and Sammy at the same time.  
  
*An hour and a half later, in the car*  
  
"we can't wait to go to Hogwarts!!!" said Sammy and Louna again at the same time.  
  
"I understand why you're so anxious, it's was like my on my first day to Hogwarts."  
  
"What happened??" asked Sammy.  
  
"It went well. And I made new friends on board of Hogwarts Express and when we got to school there was the house sorting like usual and I was sorted in Ravenclaw" said Edouard.  
  
"Ok" said Sammy.  
  
"How many houses are there at Hogwarts??" asked Louna.  
  
"There are 4 houses at Hogwarts there names are: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor," said Louna. "Me too" said Sammy  
  
*15 minutes later. *  
  
"We're here," said Edouard.  
  
"Cool" said the two girls in unison! "Good bye" said Sammy's dad after having put the trunk on the trolley.  
  
"Good bye daddy, see you at Christmas!" said Sammy after having kissed her father.  
  
*On board of the Hogwarts Express*  
  
"Shit there aren't any empty compartments," Louna said to Sammy.  
  
"Maybe we can sit with these people, they look so nice," proposed Sammy.  
  
"Well, ok" approved Louna.  
  
They opened the door and asked,  
  
"can we sit with you, the other compartments are full??"  
  
"Yeah, you can," said a girl with the short brown hair.  
  
"Thanks," said Sammy  
  
"My name is Sammy and this is my friend Louna, we are in first year, we are sisters" explained Sammy.  
  
"My name is Amalia Lupin and this is my brother Remus and his oh-so- annoying friends."  
  
"Hi" said Sammy and Louna at the same time.  
  
"But, you don't look alike" shot a boy out of no where with the dark hair that flowed on his shoulders and dark eyes.  
  
"This is Sirius, a friend of my brothers and the other with the black hair and the brown eyes is James and this is Lily Evans, they are in second year and I'm in first year with Lily, like you." Explained Amalia.  
  
"Maybe we don't look alike Sirius because I'm her adoptive sister," answered Louna.  
  
"Oups, excuse-me I didn't know that" said Sirius hurriedly.  
  
"It's normal, you couldn't of known", replied Louna with an amused tone.  
  
"How many years have you been adopted by this family?" asked James. Louna rolled her eyes as if she were thinking,  
  
"I don't know exactly. When her parents found me on the foot of their doorstep there was a letter explaining them my age, my name, my birthday and my last name." Answered Louna.  
  
"And how old were you??" asked Remus.  
  
"I was 6 months." Answered Louna. "Well, what is your last name?" asked Sirius. Louna sighed a said  
  
"That's the last question ok? My last name is Black, but before Sam's parents wanted me to sign Wingby but, right now, I prefer signing my real last name. Happy now??"  
  
All of the others, except Sammy, looked at Louna with weird faces. "What, what's wrong?" asked Louna.  
  
"Well, it's because you have the same last name as me, it's just that." Answered Sirius.  
  
"Ah, ok, well can we stop talking about me please??" Asked Louna.  
  
"Yeah, sure." answered Amalia.  
  
" In what houses are you?" Sammy asked the tree boys.  
  
"All three of us are in Gryffindor," answered Remus. "We hope to be in Gryffindor too," said both girls at the same time.  
  
"How do know in which house you will be?" asked Sammy.  
  
"There is a hat, his name is the sorting hat and they put the sorting hat on your head and the hat decides." Explained James.  
  
"Cool" said Sammy.  
  
At this moment, the old witch with the food trolley was passing and she opened the compartment door asking if anyone wanted something off the trolley  
  
"YES, me I want something, I'm so hungry" said Louna who got caught in her cloak and fell.  
  
"Well, are you in a hurry?" said Sirius while laughing as well as the others. "Shut up Sirius." said Louna while laughing herself.  
  
*After having bought a few things*  
  
"What's that, chocolate frogs?" asked Sammy as she took a pack.  
  
"Don't you remember??" asked Louna  
  
"We ate this when we were younger, about 4 or 5 years old, and you didn't want to eat any candy because you were afraid of the second frog because it was jumping in your dress".  
  
Every body burst out laughing.  
  
"Well it's normal for a girl to be afraid of frogs!" said Sirius while laughing again "Now I know how to scare you!"  
  
" Not all girls are afraid of frogs, me I'm not afraid of frogs," said Amalia and Lily together.  
  
"And you Louna?" asked Sirius always while laughing. " YES SHE IS" answered Sammy all happy of having said it. "Shut up Sam" said Louna.  
  
" HEY!!!!! DON'T CALL ME SAM!" yelled Sammy.  
  
"Ok, Ok stop, now I know how scare these two!!" Said Sirius who was laughing a lot.  
  
"If you scare me or Louna with a frog we will make you eat him, understood?" said Sammy in a deadly serious voice.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, that it's. Try" said Sirius with a defiant tone. " You don't wanna wish," said Louna  
  
*After three hours of talk* "What's Wrong? Why did the train slow down?" asked Amalia.  
  
"It's because we are finally arrived at Hogwarts!" exclamed Remus. "Well, it's about time my ass started to get numb!" said Louna.  
  
"Well, let's leave this compartment then" said James. They left the compartment and everyone was stumbled by other people trying to leave the train. A prefect yelled  
  
"STAY CALM EVERY BODY AND DON'T PUSH! EVERY ONE WILL LEAVE THIS TRAIN CLAMLY WITHOUT PUSHING THE OTHERS!!"  
  
"Who is it? What does he want this boy?" asked Louna.  
  
"He's a prefect," explained Sirius, "they do it to respect the rules." "Ah. Ok." They waited at the exit when suddenly they heared a voice yell  
  
"FIRS' YEARS OV'R 'ERE!!"  
  
" Who is THAT???" asked Louna.  
  
"That's Hagrid, go and see him," said Sirius, pushing her on Sammy who fell on someone else. " Oups, excuse me." Said Sammy.  
  
"Be careful, watch where you're walking." Said the boy who pushed Sammy in return and went away.  
  
'What's his bloody problem?' Said Sammy,  
  
"I just fell on him it's was not of my fault"  
  
"I know, he is stupid, he's a boy, it's just normal." said Louna with an amused tone  
  
"It's just because Sirius pushed you and you fell on Sammy and Sammy fell on this boy, that's it. Anyways, let's go." Explained Lily.  
  
The four girls followed Hagrid and the other first years. 


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: "So, everything's your's huh?" asked Sirius "Yes everything!" answered Louna. "Really?" "Yes!" "Well ok" said Sirius taking a hot iron. "Ok, Ok! I admit it, everything is JK Rowling's!!!!!" yelled Louna "Perfect, that's just what I wanted to hear." said Sirius with in a fun tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Editor's note: Hey I am Amalia, I am the poor unfortunate soul that has to edit everything and correct her mistakes! Have fun reading this chapter written by Louna! Louna doesn't like to write author's notes and I invented the song by the way! Louna is French therefore I have had a bit. Lots of trouble correcting this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
~*~"It's just because Sirius pushed you and you fell on Sammy and Sammy fell on this boy, that's it. Anyways, let's go." Explained Lily.  
  
The four girls followed Hagrid and the other first years.~*~  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
*Later in the hall*  
  
As the first years walked through the castle corridors they came upon an old woman with a big hat. Her greyish hair was tied tightly in a bun and she looked extremely strict.  
  
"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am professor McGonagall and the deputy headmistress of this school. Before joining your fellow students in the great hall you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
  
Lots of whispers could be heard throughout the small crowd of first years.  
  
"At Hogwarts your house will be like your second family. You can earn points easily but can also be deducted points for broken rules. Now everyone please follow me!"  
  
"I so can't wait to know in which house I will be sorted into!" whispered a girl with blond hair.  
  
The students followed the teacher in the Great Hall. There were four tables aligned next to each other and Amalia saw her brother sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends.  
  
They walked until they reached the professor's table and Mcgonagall took a 3-legged stool and a old hat and put the stool down with the hat on it.  
  
"When I will call your name, come sit on the stool and you will be sorted into your house."  
  
Then all of a sudden a rip opened at the bottom of the hat and it started to sing.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts The best of the schools Come here to see me And to sit on the stool  
  
To figure out which house You'd better best be You will be sorted When sitting under me  
  
You might be in Gryffindor Where dwell the brave and strong The one who invented The origins of this song  
  
Or you might be in Hufflepuff Where stand all the loyal Who chose the place for this castle On the best of the soil  
  
Or maybe in Ravenclaw Where the smartest will be Who decided to protect this place With a forest of trees  
  
Or sorted in Slytherin Where you will find That people are stronger In fight and in mind  
  
Now come over hear And sit under me To know in which house That you'd better be  
  
As the song ended everyone got up and started to clap.  
  
"Astomper, Claudia!"  
  
A small girl went to sit on the stool. She looked extremely nervous.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the sorting hat and there were many claps from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Black, Louna!"  
  
Louna walk to the stool and put the hat on her head.  
  
"Hum, yeah. I know exactly where I shall put you," whispered the sorting hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.  
  
And again there were many claps claps from the Gryffindor table. More first years were sorted and very soon it was Amalia's turn.  
  
"Lupin, Amalia!" said Mcgonagall.  
  
Amalia moved towards the stool, sat on it and the teacher put the hat on her head. Suddenly, Louna heard some whispers. It was Sirius and Remus. They had cast a spell on the hat and the sorting hat started to sing.  
  
"Merry Christmas!!"  
  
Amalia jumped from the stool with a shriek and everybody in the Great Hall laughed. Professor Dumbledore lifted his wand up and stopped the incantation. The hat came back to normal and yelled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Amalia got up surprised but walked until she reached the Gryffindor table then turned towards her brother  
  
"You are so. Bloody. STUPID!!!!!"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Louna tried not to laugh. The Sorting continued  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
The boy moved towards the stool and sat on it.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" after about 30 seconds.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the ignorant mass of grease that punched Sammy?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
10 minutes later, it was Sammy's turn. She put the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
After the sorting finished they ate and then Dumbledore spoke of the rules.  
  
The Maurauder's (Minus Peter), Lily and the three girls plainly ignored this set of rules and went up to the Gryffindor common room with the others.  
  
"It's so cool that we're all in Gryffindor!" said Sammy as she sat in a confortable armchair.  
  
"Oh yeah, sooo fun." Said Sirius in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Some smoke started to go up in the air behind Sirius. His cloak was lying near the fireplace and a spark flew out landing on it.  
  
"Look at these first years, they look soo lost!"  
  
"Euh. Sirius." tried say Louna but Sirius continued to speak.  
  
"What? You too, you look lost!"  
  
"But Sirius. your cloak."  
  
"What have you got against me cloak? Don't you like it? You have the exact same one." Said Sirius in a weird, funny kind of voice.  
  
"It's not that." tried to say Sammy but in vain.  
  
"Don't you start too!" Sirius said. "Doesn't anyone feel hot here?" He said pulling at his shirt collar.  
  
"SIRIUS, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOUR CLOAK IS ON FIRE!!!" screamed Louna and Sammy at same time.  
  
Sirius turned back and let out this shriek like a young prairie girl and tried to put out the flame by stomping on it. When he finished he noticed everyone around him laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Why didn't tell me before?" said Sirius Angrily.  
  
"We tried but you didn't listen us!" said Louna.  
  
"Yeah whatever! People always say that!" said Sirius and he went up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"I think he's angry but it's not important, cuz he's just a boy, and they get angry for such little unimportant things!" said Amalia.  
  
The three girls went up to their dorm and talked until it was almost one o'clock in the morning. They talked about what their first day was gonna be like, what they though would be their favourite subject and of course, boys. 


End file.
